This invention relates generally to an apparatus for the popping of popcorn by means of the wet or cooking oil process originally referred to as french fried popped corn with the apparatus providing the results heretofore known only with machines existing at the institutional or industrial level.
There are several types of corn poppers on the market which merely expose popcorn to a heated edible cooking oil and which do not do justice to the inherent capabilities of popcorn and are, therefore, inefficient. The existing units do not provide for the use of salt in the popping cycle because the salt will lie dormant and burn.
None of the existing corn poppers provide a home appliance for popping corn relying fully on the ideal commercial wet, or cooking oil process, along with salt to provide the best popped corn.
The existing units merely expose popcorn to a heated edible cooking oil and, frequently, call for the addition of butter which actually adds more oil to the popped corn and makes it considerably richer.